mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Sargasso space of sea
Sargasso Sea" in Space. Scatopolis Its crew is the best of the best. In fact, there are several crews. Some will be in hybernation, held in reserve for an emergency, or to ensure retention of key knowledge and skills a thousand years into the journey. Some will be just kids - the ship will be their Academy. The supercargo is from many different nations and cultures. Habitat domes are perfect for this purpose. Details: 55 Habitats per parasol wedge x 6 wedges = 330 habitats Each Habitat is 50 miles across Bounce tubes connect domes to each other and allow for rapid transit between Habitats.Sub Shuttle Transit tubes will provide rapid travel around the many Scatopolis Dome Clasters,that make up each section of the larger so called Sargasso Sea of Space. The cultural diversity of the supercargo may be because in the lonely hour of the last instance, altruism prevails. Or it may be out of some Dawkinsite enlightened sense of self-interest: memetic diversity may help ensure the survival of at least some human genes across the generations. The Ark at Launch: It does not make sense to use ordinary spacecraft statistics for a space ark that is hundreds of times larger than ordinary spacecraft. Instead, let's imagine the Ark by specifying it's level of Technology, Environment, Resources, and Aspects at launch time. Imagine the Ark as a self-contained world. Technology +1: Exploiting the system (the Ark can complete its construction in this system and exploit the resources of any system it visits) Environment +4: Many garden worlds (all 50 miles across) Resources 0: Sustainable (Each dome habitat is self-sufficient). An internal economy has not developed yet. ASPECTS: Humankind's last, best hope Built to last Worlds without end - at least 330 of them Posted by John Till at 12:30 PM Scatopolis At the center of the Sargasso Sea,is Scatopolis-the largest of the Sargasso City Domes and much of the city's government is geared toward maintaining favorable trading conditions.Different zones of the city operate under different jurisdiction of those occupied society laws because of the proximity of each civilization set up shop within that zone. Guns and other technology work in some parts of the city and not others. Similarly, Atlantean magic is operable some places and not others. Swords generally work everywhere. Different parts of variously sections of the city repair itself from time to time,and can change shape over time,so the appearance of the The central plexus was used to connect a ship to all other ships within the Sargasso Sea. Because of its importance, the central plexus was protected with force fields. Class four tactical Borg vessels used multi-regenerative security grids to protect it, which made beaming someone into it impossible due to the heavy shielding.n Star fleet, the style of code varies from decade to decade. In 2365, the code was a long sequence of numbers, letters from the human Greek and English alphabet pronounced phonetically and colors. By the following year, the code standardized to a form used from that point on. Typically, this would involve the user's name, Greek letters, and numbers. Codes are changed on a regular basis, to prevent sabotage and security breaches. Entering the vicinity of a central plexus was risky to say the least. The corridors leading to it were protected by force fields. To enter the plexus the power grid of the section it was in could be brought off-line, but this would bring an intrusion attempt to the attention of the Borg, or it could be accessed by the primary access port – which was isolated from the main power grid. The access codes of this access port could be bypassed and after placing four actuators in their correct position the access port would open and so gave access to the central plexus room. The proposed mega structure would incorporate all of Earth's matter. Sunlight would enter through two large windows, and gravity would be provided by centrifugal force. Humans would live on two vast regions that face each other and that are connected through the empty center. The hydrosphere and atmosphere would be retained on its inside. The exosphere would be restricted to the equatorial zones, while at the low-gravity tropic zones a thin atmosphere would allow only for plantations. The polar regions would have neither gravity nor atmosphere and would therefore be used for storage of raw materials and microgravity production processes. Scavenge World Scavenge World is actually the heart of the surrounding series of domes khown as Scatopolis. Intergalactic Junkers specialist in reclaiming trash and junk in order to sell that as scrap,abandoned all over deep space.These interstellar Salvage Ships,travel about space to locate and haul in any derelict or abandoned star ship,that they can throw a Bucky cable anchor about or into.The star ships can either find a local orbiting star ship Salvage Operation or a planetary Star Ship Junkyard,to be salvage and either repaired or dismantled for spair parts to be sold,if the ship is beyond repairing. The starship Salvage yards either salvage,manufacture and repair facility was located within major cities or remote settlements, on various planetary systems or asteroid colonies . Although often heavily subsidized by the local Salvage Trading Consortium, these Salvage Yards were owned by the local Transport Systems and starship scrapyard unions. The spaceship graveyard the crew of Starbug encounter in the asteroid belt is filled with familiar ships from other sci-fi films. The Eagle transports ship from ancient Terra, the spaceship from alien worlds and a Kalladon Star Pirate ship,Ploovian Hyper jump ships-small one passenger craft,that hop into wormholes,like intergalactic yoyo’s all can appear in these star ship junkyards.Orbital star ship graveyards,often orbit around large gases giants,whose heavy gravity,can provide enough pull to collect and orbit about the planet.Other times,a heavy artificial black hole,can be created from a Tauron Black Sun-a heavy moon sized gravity generator,that can be used to pull in and lock in orbit salvaged space junk,drawn in from all over deep space.Sometimes these Sargasso space of sea,can grow to an enormous size, "Super-Sargasso Sea" in space, where space travellers cn discovers many lost spaceships and space stations and so on, , which have "fallen through a the black suns gravitational barrier". Connection to Bermuda Triangle Owing to its proximity to Bermuda (and being in the Bermuda Triangle), the sea is credited with some of the infamous disappearances there. That stigma is further enforced by the sometimes total lack of wind over the sea, and the possibility for modern engines to become entangled in the sargassum, stranding most vessels. Thus, it is sometimes called the "graveyard of ships." In reality, the sargassum is not a serious threat to shipping, and historic incidents of sailing ships being trapped there are due to the often calm winds of the doldrums or horse latitudes.Many star ship junk yards or salvage yards or graveyards are thus called Sargasso Seas of Space,due to their ability to draw in derillick star ships. The Sargasso Sea is often portrayed in literature and the media as an area of mystery. It can be depicted as a "sea within a sea" in the midst of the freezing Northern Atlantic ocean. Whirlpool-like currents and/or the seaweed are reputed to becalm ships,trapping them in it’s seaweed vines.Many Salvage ship yards,often use some form of Bucky cables to draw in star ships,ensnaring them like tentacled seaweed.Often Zhennon Star Pirate Ships and Zhennon Star Cube ships can be found within these Sargasso Junkyards. A wrecking yard, star ship Recycling yard, auto star ship salvage yard, wrecker's yard or breakers yard, (sometimes also known as a junkyard), is the location of an auto dismantling business where wrecked or decommissioned vehicles (most commonly star ships ,automobiles, but junkyards for motorcycles, bicycles, small planes and boats exist too) are brought, their usable parts are sold for use in operating vehicles, while the unusable metal parts, known as scrap metal parts, are sold to metal-recycling companies. In many regions of deep space, star ship salvage yards are known as Star-ship breakers or Star ship Junkers salvage yards Many salvage yards operate on a local level—when an automobile or Star-ship is severely damaged, is malfunctioning beyond repair, or not worth the repair, the owner may sell it to a junkyard; in some cases—as when the car has become disabled in a place where derelict cars are not allowed to be left—the car owner will pay the wrecker to haul the car away. The salvage yard will usually tow the vehicle or star ship from its location to the yard. At the salvage yard the automobiles or star ship are typically arranged in rows, often stacked on top of one another. Inventories are kept in the office, as to the usable parts in each car, as well as the car's location in the yard. Most yards have computerized inventory systems. In recent years it has become more common for people to use satellite part finder services to contact multiple salvage yards from a single source. In the early days these were call centres that charge a premium rate for calls and compiled a facsimile that was sent to the various salvage yards so they could respond directly if the part was in stock. Many of these are now Web-based with requests for parts being e-mailed instantly. Often parts for which there is high demand are removed from cars and brought to the salvage yard's warehouse. Then when a customer asks for a specific part, they can get it immediately, without having to wait for the salvage yard employees to remove that part. Some salvage yards will, however, expect the customer to remove the part themselves. However, it is more common for a customer to call in and inquire whether the specific item he needs is available. If the yard has the requested item, the customer is usually asked to leave a deposit and to come to pick up the part at a later time. The part is typically installed by the customer or their agent ("the customer's mechanic"); however, some salvage yards also provide installation services. Other salvage yards allow customers to remove parts themselves, often at a substantially reduced price compared to having the junkyard's staff remove it. This style of yard is often referred to as a "You Pull It" yard. The parts typically dismantled from automobiles are any small and easily removable items, such as the light assemblies (commonly known as just "lights", e.g. headlights, blinkers, taillights), seats, parts of the exhaust system, mirrors etc. However, in many instances major, parts such as the engine and transmission, are removed and sold, usually to auto-parts companies who will rebuild that part and resell it with a warranty.Other, usually very large, junkyards will rebuild and sell such parts themselves. Unbroken windshields and windows may also be removed intact and resold to car-owners needing replacements. Some salvage yards will keep older cars in good body condition and sell them to amateur car builders and collectors, who will restore ("rebuild") the car for their own entertainment. These cars are known as "rebuilders." Crushed cars stored at a scrapyard,while many star-ships are just left to be parked anywhere they can be fitted in Once vehicles in a wrecking yard have no more usable parts, the hulks are usually sold to a scrap-metal processor, who will usually crush the bodies on-site at the yard's premises using a mobile baling press or flattener, with final disposal occurring within a hammer mill which literally smashes the vehicle remains into fist sized chunks. has a memorable scene in which a man is murdered and stuffed into the trunk of a luxury car. The car is sent to a wrecker, who promptly puts the car into a bailer, which smashes the car into a 6' cube. Oddly, no blood drips visibly from the cube.) Some local communities may rely, and want to depend, on such environmentally friendly systems, as it is widely perceived that using vehicle parts, already manufactured and perfectly adequate, reduces pollution and assists in building wider social bonds within the community. Scavengers World space port-Scatopolis Space Port.Captain Ulyseas Stark and the crew of the HMS Star Phoenix,Captain Miles O’Conner and his HMS Celestrial Queen-A Norvaillian Tramp Freighter,Captain Jack Beauford Stryker and the crew of the SS Star Rover,Captain Jason Starkiller and the HMS Star Prowler,Captain Jason Warlock and Commander Jeremiah Linx,of the HMS Warlocks Wanderer,Captain Carter Tauron and Commander Goliath Khonn,of the SS Gyspie Queen have frequented this place in their many travels across Eurayle Geometric structure Sargasso Sphere has the form of a compressed geodesic icosahedron with two diagonal openings. Along the edges of the icosahedron run the skeleton beams, the gaps between the beams contain a shell and, where there are windows, outward-curving domes,scattered in clusters.Huge tentacles of Rhandarian Sargasso Star weed,coil about the network of sub shuttle tunnels,strengthening the area and whole structure,like a massive suspension bridge twisted in a network of dome cityscape's. Building material Earth's crust, mantle and core are gradually excavated, transported outwards and then transformed to larger strength and reduced density. While the crust is mined from open pits in the continent's centers, magma and the liquid mantle are pumped across transfer hoses. The core is dismantled from the surface. Planetary scale Since the stationary Rhandarian cables would stay clear inside the moon's trajectory, the construction of Sargasso Sea Globus Cluster would not alter the Central Cluster system. However, on planetary scale the proportions would be altered, with Sargasso Globus Cluster being only slightly smaller than Saturn, the Solar System's second-largest planet. Scavenger World The Sargasso Sea or Sargasso Sea of Space The Sargasso Sea or Sargasso Sea of Space,within the Maveric Universe,is a vast region of interconnecting asteroids,comet debris and space stations,in an network of interconnected domed cities out of the largest remaining pieces of the planetoids and asteroids.located near by.Many space vessels from all over the colonial worlds came to survive,the harsh region of the Inner Rim of Terran Space. The Inner Rim is the section of the galaxy between the Colonies and the Expansion Region. Super-Sargasso Sea" in space, was built eons ago.The Rhandarians discovers many lost spaceships and local stellar debris being drawn to this magnetic void, which have "fallen through a magnetic barrier".Because of its unique situation, the Sargasso Sea of Space is an important center of multi-versal commerce within Colonial Space.These massive habitation city domes carry the collective capabilities of their component ships, including crew, offense, and defensive systems, bringing their capabilities more in line with those of the other network of dome cities in the series.The weaponry of this ship includes both fore and aft torpedo launchers. Like the ancient elder races,star castles,each city dome is a total self contained environment. In terms of offense and defense, the Sargasso City Domes is a fleet in and of itself. Common capabilities of cubes include high warp (transwarp) capabilities, self-regeneration and multiple redundant systems, rapid adaptability to almost any assault, and various beam (tractor beams and cutting beams) and missile weapons.Each weapon systems consisted of six ball-turret phaser banks and photon torpedo launchers. Location and style of the torpedo bay and phaser banks was similar to that of the refitted Rhandarian in the Old Maveric Universe- The blaser banks, located on the dorsal and ventral sides of the saucer section, fired red blaser bolts resembling proximity blasts. The Sargasso Sea Cluster of City Domes were highly decentralized in structure. No specific bridge, or engineering section is observed. All vital systems were spread throughout the many city domes, which, along with the presence of a regenerative outer hull, made it highly resistant to damage and system failures.Each Habitation Dome,does have a Central Command Bridge,Central Engine Room.Their are several central Bussard collectors,used as addisional ,emergency fuel generators;backing up the Sargassos primary Rhandarian Zero Point Energy Collectors and power generators.plus the main Central Reactor Core,that provides power,heat and light for the whole Sargasso Sea Habitation Cluster. The Sargasso Sea is depicted in various sources of having a crew of 265,675, as well as 52,276 gunners, 607,360 troops, 30,984 stormtroopers, 42,782 ship support staff, and 180,216 pilots and support crew.3 Its hangars contain assault shuttles, blastboats, Strike cruisers, land vehicles, support ships, and 7,293 TIE fighters.4 It is also protected by 10,000 turbolaser batteries, 2,600 ion cannons, and at least 768 tractor beam projectors.4 Various sources state the first Sargasso Sea has a diameter between 120 and 160 kilometers,or ranging from 160 to 900 kilometers,depending on stellar fluxuations around the actual Sargasso Cluster and Sea of Space around it.. Scatopolis At the center of the Sargasso Sea,is Scatopolis-the largest of the Sargasso City Domes and much of the city's government is geared toward maintaining favorable trading conditions.Different zones of the city operate under different jurisdiction of those occuplied society laws because of the proximity of each civilization set up shop within that zone. Guns and other technology work in some parts of the city and not others. Similarly, Atlantean magic is operable some places and not others. Swords generally work everywhere. Different parts of variously sections of the city repair itself from time to time,and can change shape over time,so the appearence of the The central plexus was used to connect a ship to all other ships within the Sargasso Sea. Because of its importance, the central plexus was protected with force fields. Class four tactical Borg vessels used multi-regenerative security grids to protect it, which made beaming someone into it impossible due to the heavy shielding.n Starfleet, the style of code varies from decade to decade. In 2365, the code was a long sequence of numbers, letters from the human Greek and English alphabet pronounced phonetically and colors. By the following year, the code standardized to a form used from that point on. Typically, this would involve the user's name, Greek letters, and numbers. Codes are changed on a regular basis, to prevent sabotage and security breaches. Entering the vicinity of a central plexus was risky to say the least. The corridors leading to it were protected by force fields. To enter the plexus the power grid of the section it was in could be brought off-line, but this would bring an intrusion attempt to the attention of the Borg, or it could be accessed by the primary access port – which was isolated from the main power grid. The access codes of this access port could be bypassed and after placing four actuators in their correct position the access port would open and so gave access to the central plexus room. The proposed megastructure would incorporate all of Earth's matter. Sunlight would enter through two large windows, and gravity would be provided by centrifugal force. Humans would live on two vast regions that face each other and that are connected through the empty center. The hydrosphere and atmosphere would be retained on its inside. The ecosphere would be restricted to the equatorial zones, while at the low-gravity tropic zones a thin atmosphere would allow only for plantations. The polar regions would have neither gravity nor atmosphere and would therefore be used for storage of raw materials and microgravity production processes. Scavenge World Scavenge World is actually the heart of the surrounding series of domes khown as Scatopolis. Intergalactic Junkers specialist in reclaiming trash and junk in order to sell that as scrap,abandoned all over deep space.These interstellar Salvage Ships,travel about space to locate and haul in any derilick or abandoned star ship,that they can throw a bucky cable anchor about or into.The star ships can either find a local orbitting star ship Salvage Operation or a planetary Star Ship Junkyard,to be salvage and either repaired or dismantled for spair parts to be sold,if the ship is beyond repairring. The starship Salvage yards either salvage,manufacture and repair facility was located within major cities or remote settlements, on various planetary systems or asteroid colonies . Although often heavily subsidized by the local Salvage Trading Consortium, these Salvage Yards were owned by the local Transport Systems and starship scrapyard unions. The spaceship graveyard the crew of Starbug encounter in the asteroid belt is filled with familiar ships from other sci-fi films. The Eagle transports ship from ancient Terra, the spaceship from alien worlds and a Kalladon Star Pirate ship,Ploovian Hyper jump ships-small one passenger craft,that hop into wormholes,like intergalactic yoyo’s all can appear in these star ship junkyards.Orbital starship graveyards,often orbit around large gase giants,whose heavy gravity,can provide enough pull to collect and orbit about the planet.Other times,a heavy artificial black hole,can be created from a Tauron Black Sun-a heavy moon sized gravity generator,that can be used to pull in and lock in orbit salvaged space junk,drawn in from all over deep space.Sometimes these Sargasso space of sea,can grow to an enormous size, "Super-Sargasso Sea" in space, where space travellers cn discovers many lost spaceships and space stations and so on, , which have "fallen through a the black suns gravitational barrier". Connection to Bermuda Triangle Owing to its proximity to Bermuda (and being in the Bermuda Triangle), the sea is credited with some of the infamous disappearances there. That stigma is further enforced by the sometimes total lack of wind over the sea, and the possibility for modern engines to become entangled in the sargassum, stranding most vessels. Thus, it is sometimes called the "graveyard of ships." In reality, the sargassum is not a serious threat to shipping, and historic incidents of sailing ships being trapped there are due to the often calm winds of the doldrums or horse latitudes.Many star ship junk yards or salvage yards or graveyards are thus called Sargasso Seas of Space,due to their ability to draw in dellick star ships. The Sargasso Sea is often portrayed in literature and the media as an area of mystery. It can be depicted as a "sea within a sea" in the midst of the freezing Northern Atlantic ocean. Whirlpool-like currents and/or the seaweed are reputed to becalm ships,trapping them in it’s seaweed vines.Many Salvage ship yards,often use some form of bucky cables to draw in star ships,ensharing them like tentacled seaweed.Often Zhennon Star Pirate Ships and Zhennon Star Cube ships can be found within these Sargasso Junkyards. A wrecking yard, star ship Recycling yard, auto star ship salvage yard, wrecker's yard or breakers yard, (sometimes also known as a junkyard), is the location of an auto dismantling business where wrecked or decommissioned vehicles (most commonly star ships ,automobiles, but junkyards for motorcycles, bicycles, small planes and boats exist too) are brought, their usable parts are sold for use in operating vehicles, while the unusable metal parts, known as scrap metal parts, are sold to metal-recycling companies. In many regions of deep space, star ship salvage yards are known as Starship breakers or Starship Junkers salvage yards Many salvage yards operate on a local level—when an automobile or Starship is severely damaged, is malfunctioning beyond repair, or not worth the repair, the owner may sell it to a junkyard; in some cases—as when the car has become disabled in a place where derelict cars are not allowed to be left—the car owner will pay the wrecker to haul the car away. The salvage yard will usually tow the vehicle or starship from its location to the yard. At the salvage yard the automobiles or starship are typically arranged in rows, often stacked on top of one another. Inventories are kept in the office, as to the usable parts in each car, as well as the car's location in the yard. Most yards have computerized inventory systems. In recent years it has become more common for people to use satellite part finder services to contact multiple salvage yards from a single source. In the early days these were call centres that charge a premium rate for calls and compiled a facsimile that was sent to the various salvage yards so they could respond directly if the part was in stock. Many of these are now Web-based with requests for parts being e-mailed instantly. Often parts for which there is high demand are removed from cars and brought to the salvage yard's warehouse. Then when a customer asks for a specific part, they can get it immediately, without having to wait for the salvage yard employees to remove that part. Some salvage yards will, however, expect the customer to remove the part themselves. However, it is more common for a customer to call in and inquire whether the specific item he needs is available. If the yard has the requested item, the customer is usually asked to leave a deposit and to come to pick up the part at a later time. The part is typically installed by the customer or their agent ("the customer's mechanic"); however, some salvage yards also provide installation services. Other salvage yards allow customers to remove parts themselves, often at a substantially reduced price compared to having the junkyard's staff remove it. This style of yard is often referred to as a "You Pull It" yard. The parts typically dismantled from automobiles are any small and easily removable items, such as the light assemblies (commonly known as just "lights", e.g. headlights, blinkers, taillights), seats, parts of the exhaust system, mirrors etc. However, in many instances major, parts such as the engine and transmission, are removed and sold, usually to auto-parts companies who will rebuild that part and resell it with a warranty.Other, usually very large, junkyards will rebuild and sell such parts themselves. Unbroken windshields and windows may also be removed intact and resold to car-owners needing replacements. Some salvage yards will keep older cars in good body condition and sell them to amateur car builders and collectors, who will restore ("rebuild") the car for their own entertainment. These cars are known as "rebuilders." Crushed cars stored at a scrapyard,while many starships are just left to be parked anywhere they can be fitted in Once vehicles in a wrecking yard have no more usable parts, the hulks are usually sold to a scrap-metal processor, who will usually crush the bodies on-site at the yard's premises using a mobile baling press or flattener, with final disposal occurring within a hammer mill which literally smashes the vehicle remains into fist sized chunks. has a memorable scene in which a man is murdered and stuffed into the trunk of a luxury car. The car is sent to a wrecker, who promptly puts the car into a bailer, which smashes the car into a 6' cube. Oddly, no blood drips visibly from the cube.) Some local communities may rely, and want to depend, on such environmentally friendly systems, as it is widely perceived that using vehicle parts, already manufactured and perfectly adequate, reduces pollution and assists in building wider social bonds within the community. Scavengers World Eurayle Geometric structure Sargasso Sphere has the form of a compressed geodesic icosahedron with two diagonal openings. Along the edges of the icosahedron run the skeleton beams, the gaps between the beams contain a shell and, where there are windows, outward-curving domes,scattered in clusters.Huge tentacles of Rhandarian Sargasso Starweed,coil about the network of sub shuttle tunnels,strenthenning the area and whole structure,like a massive suspention bridge twisted in a network of dome cityscapes. Building material Earth's crust, mantle and core are gradually excavated, transported outwards and then transformed to larger strength and reduced density. While the crust is mined from open pits in the continent's centers, magma and the liquid mantle are pumped across transfer hoses. The core is dismantled from the surface. Planetary scale Since the stationary Rhandarian cables would stay clear inside the moon's trajectory, the construction of Sargasso Sea Globus Cluster would not alter the Central Cluster system. However, on planetary scale the proportions would be altered, with Sargasso Globus Cluster being only slightly smaller than Saturn, the Solar System's second-largest planet. Tactical systems The main tactic employed by City Domes when engaging another vessel was to seize it with a tractor beam and render its defenses useless by draining its shields Construction process Starting at four precisely defined points in the geostationary orbit, four space elevators are built. Eventually they become massive towers, each measuring several hundred kilometers in diameter and extending to a length of about 165,000 km. The towers contain elevators which are used to transport silicate building material to the construction sites at geostationary orbit. Skeleton and shell The building material is converted into vacuum-porous aggregate and used to form the skeleton. It is built retaining constant symmetry and balance at every moment and will ultimately span around all sides of the earth. Then magma is pumped towards the skeleton, where it is used to form thin shells in the skeletal openings. Eight of these openings are fitted with large, inward-curving window domes made out of silicon glass. The Great Rains Having been used up to a large degree, the Earth has shrunk, the polar ice caps have melted and the Earth's mass and therefore gravity has declined. This leads to the sudden loss of the atmosphere and hydrosphere, which wander outwards towards the new World. The Sargasso Sea Globus Cluster' equator zones are equipped with a system of trenches and moulds that will become rivers, lakes and seas as soon as the water has settled. The transfer process of atmosphere and hydrosphere is called "The Great Rains". Colonization The moment the Great Rains start, the Earth becomes uninhabitable. Along with massive amounts of seed for all existing plants, the regions of high cultural value, that need to be conserved and reapplied on Globus Cassus have been stored in the skeleton nodes which touch the towers. Humans and animals rise in the towers to await the end of the rains and start settling on the two equator regions. Properties The proposed megastructure would incorporate all of Earth's matter. Sunlight would enter through two large windows, and gravity would be provided by centrifugal force. Humans would live on two vast regions that face each other and that are connected through the empty center. The hydrosphere and atmosphere would be retained on its inside. The ecosphere would be restricted to the equatorial zones, while at the low-gravity tropic zones a thin atmosphere would allow only for plantations. The polar regions would have neither gravity nor atmosphere and would therefore be used for storage of raw materials and microgravity production processes. Building material Earth's crust, mantle and core are gradually excavated, transported outwards and then transformed to larger strength and reduced density. While the crust is mined from open pits in the continent's centers, magma and the liquid mantle are pumped across transfer hoses. The core is dismantled from the surface. Planetary scale Since the stationary cables would stay clear inside the moon's trajectory, the construction of Sargasso Sea Globus Cluster would not alter the Earth-Moon system. However, on planetary scale the proportions would be altered, with Sargasso Sea Globus ClusterG being only slightly smaller than Saturn, the Solar System's second-largest planet. Sargasso Sea Globus Cluster,was origally thought to be a massive multi level space port,fitted with thousans of space docks,cargo bays,space elevators,that star ships could easilly maneuver in and out,easier that a Dyson Sphere or Super Star Castlle network Plant growth The remaining Earth core is dismantled to build the shells that lie in the pole regions. During this process, the massive heat radiation of the core accelerates plant growth and therefore aids the process of establishing a functioning biosphere. Technical details and capabilities The Scatopolis,rest upon a huge,artificial ball of connecting habitation domes,linked by sub shuttle transit tunnel.and the The Central Sphere'' or Scatopolis''network was very large,almost the size of a Jovian Class Planets and spherical, with the surface made up of smaller, dome-like features, arranged in a distinct pattern based on triangles. The ''Scatopolis''network was able to dispatch at least one small craft, described as a "", and could be controlled by just one crewman using a very simple looking interface. The mass of the The Central Sphere'' was beyond the ability of 23rd century Terran Federation Starfleet instruments to register. Comman estimated the vessel to "be a mile in diameter".The Sargasso Sea of space appears to be the only known structure of it's kind,not counting such magestructures,as dysonspheres out into space on any kind of significant scale,to exiat with Colonial Alliance space.It is surrounded by a network of space buoys,that orbit as [about central sphere. Sargasso Sea of space ---- Star Trek The Sargasso Sea of Space,is a vast region, A ship graveyard is a region of space dedicated to decommissioned or badly damaged ships, also known as a surplus depot. Surplus Depot Z15 is a Federation example of such a facility. Episode: ANI 22010 - [http:///index.php?title=The_Time_Trap&action=edit&redlink=1 The Time Trap The parallel dimension of Elysia, located within the mysterious region of space known as the Delta Triangle, was sometimes compared to Earth's Sargasso Sea, which became home to countless shipwrecks from virtually every seafaring nation on the planet. Like the Sargasso Sea, Elysia became the final resting place for space vessels from across the known galaxy. The U.S.S. Enterprise and the I.K.S. Klothos were both trapped here briefly, breaking free only by linking their ships' systems on stardate 5267.6 (2269). Elysia Episode: ANI 22010 - The Time Trap A centuries-old graveyard of space vessels located in the extradimensional region of space known as the Delta Triangle. Time essentially stands still in Elysia. Representatives of countless intelligent species had become trapped here over the years, and a diverse group of the stranded banded together to form a decision-making body known as the Elysian Council; this deliberative group was extremely averse to acts of violence, which the Council sometimes punished by placing the offenders in hibernation for upwards of a century. The U.S.S. Enterprise, commanded by Captain James Kirk, and the I.K.S. Klothos, under the command of Captain Kor, both became trapped here briefly in 2269, escaping on stardate The Super-Sargasso is the dimension into which lost things go, whose existence was proposed by Charles Hoy Fort, writer and researcher into anomalous phenomena. It may be thought of as the spontaneous, anomalous teleportation of an object into another dimension. Fort did not actually believe that it existed but, in the vein of the ancient Greek skeptics, he wished only to present a theory that was just as plausible as those in the mainstream. The name alludes to the Sargasso Sea of the Atlantic Ocean, which lies next to the Bermuda Triangle. The 1964 Science Fiction book Into the Alternate Universe by A. Bertram Chandler seems to be inspired by Fort's idea, and depicts an actual "Super-Sargasso Sea" in space, where the protagonist discovers many lost spaceships and ocean-going ones, some fictional and some historical, which have "fallen through a dimensional barrier". The DC Comic strip,known Ironwulf,portrayed their own version of a Sargasso Sea'with floating star ship,some so old,as to hanging garden inside.Lord Ironwulf,flew a shuttle craft onto one of them,rescrew Sebaba O'Neil,from a bunch brutal barbarian creatures,featured earlier in the comic. File:Sargasso Sea 1b.jpg The Sargasso Sea is a region in the middle of the North Atlantic Ocean, surrounded by ocean currents. It is bounded on the west by the Gulf Stream; on the north, by the North Atlantic Current; on the east, by the Canary Current; and on the south, by the North Atlantic Equatorial Current. This system of currents forms the North Atlantic Subtropical Gyre. The Sargasso is roughly 700 statute miles wide and 2,000 statute miles long (1,100 km wide and 3,200 km long). It stretches from roughly 70 degrees west to 40 degrees west, and from 25 degrees north to 35 degrees north. Bermuda is near the western fringes of the sea. The Sargasso Sea is the only "sea" without shores.Terran Space The ocean water in the Sargasso Sea is distinctive for its deep blue color and exceptional clarity, with underwater visibility of up to Warp drive. History Portuguese sailors were among the first to discover this region in the 15th century, although it may have been known to earlier mariners, as a poem by the late 4th century AD author, Rufus Festus Avienus, describes a portion of the Atlantic as being covered with seaweed, citing a now-lost account by the 5th-century BC Carthaginian explorer Himilco the Navigator. Christopher Columbus and his men also noted the Sargasso Sea, and brought reports of the masses of seaweed on the surface. Ecology The Sargasso Sea is home to seaweed of the genus Sargassum, which floats en masse on the surface there. The sargassum is not a threat to shipping, and historic incidents of sailing ships being trapped there are due to the often calm winds of the horse latitudes. The Sargasso Sea also plays a major role in the migration of the European eel and the American eel. The larvae of both species hatch there and go to Europe and/or the East Coast of North America. Later in life, they try to return to the Sargasso Sea to lay eggs. It is also believed that after hatching, young Loggerhead Sea Turtles use currents, such as the Gulf Stream to travel to the Sargasso Sea, where they use the Sargassum as cover from predation until they are mature. The Sargasso Sea was the subject of a recent metagenomics effort called the Global Ocean Sampling (GOS) survey by J. Craig Venter and others, to evaluate the diversity of microbial life there. The results have indicated that, contrary to previous theories, the area has a wide variety of prokaryotic life. Owing to surface currents, the Sargasso accumulates a high concentration of non-biodegradable plastic waste. This huge vortex of garbage is similar to another ocean phenomenon, the Great Pacific Garbage Patch. Popular Culture The Sargasso Sea is often portrayed in literature and the media as an area of mystery. ;Books The Sargasso Sea features in classic fantasy stories by William Hope Hodgson, such as his novel The Boats of the "Glen Carrig" (1907) and several related short stories. Jules Verne's 20,000 Leagues Under the Seas describes the Sargasso Sea and gives an account of its formation. Edwin Corley's novel, Sargasso, revolves around a fictional account of Apollo 19 splashing down in the Sargasso sea empty. In Marvel 1602, it is where the Fantastick Four gained their powers. Jean Rhys's Novel, Wide Sargasso Sea, plays with the idea that a woman can become lost in her own society and thus driven out of her mind, a la Bronte's 'mad woman in the attic'. Fred Andrew's mystery novel Plato's Pond features the fictitious land of Gaia, which is a continent in the middle of the Sargassum Sea. Steve Alten's novel, The Loch revolves around an unknown species of animal being encountered in the depths of the Sargasso Sea. ;Pulp Magazines The Sargasso Sea was the venue for the Doc Savage adventure "The Sargasso Ogre" written by Lester Dent under the psuedonym Kenneth Robeson and published in the October 1933 issue of the Doc Savage pulp magazine.Hydrosphere ;Film The 1968 movie The Lost Continent was set in a highly fictionalised Sargasso Sea where Spanish galleons trapped for centuries in seaweed are found in modern times, along with a society of descendants of Conquistadores and sea monsters. ;Television The first episode of the 1960s animated series Jonny Quest, Mystery of the Lizardmen takes place in the Sargasso Sea. "Lost in the Sargasso Sea" was episode 101 of the TV series [http:///index.php?title=Diver_Dan&action=edit&redlink=1 Diver Dan]. In 2004, the Cartoon Network series The Venture Bros., an oblique parody of Jonny Quest, aired an episode called the Ghosts of the Sargasso, intermingling many pop culture references with the folklore of the Bermuda Triangle. In a reference to this windless, seaweed bogged section of the sea, the Captain of the Ghost Pirates decries "We've been stuck in that stinkin' sargassum for years, which by the way no matter how you cook it, still tastes like hot sargassum." ;Music The video for Modest Mouse's "Dashboard" involves a sailor's tale of being lost in the Sargasso, in which he is rescued by an island tribe of musical performers. Lotus recorded a live album in 2007 entitled "Escaping Sargasso Sea." References be:Саргасава мора bg:Саргасово море ca:Mar dels Sargassos cs:Sargasové moře da:Sargassohavet de:Sargassosee et:Sargasso meri el:Θάλασσα των Σαργασσών es:Mar de los Sargazos eo:Sargasa Maro fr:Mer des Sargasses ko:사르가소 해 id:Laut Sargasso is:Þanghafið it:Mar dei Sargassi he:ים סרגסו ku:Deryaya Sargasso lv:Sargasu jūra lt:Sargaso jūra ml:സരഗാസോ കടല്‍ arz:بحر سرجاسو nl:Sargassozee ja:サルガッソ海 no:Sargassohavet pl:Morze Sargassowe pt:Mar dos Sargaços ro:Marea Sargaselor ru:Саргассово море sk:Sargasové more fi:Sargassomeri sv:Sargassohavet vi:Biển Sargasso th:ทะเลซาร์กาสโซ uk:Саргасове море zh:马尾藻海 Within the so called Maveric Universe,the Sargasso Sea of Space,is a vast star system sized,tangle of Rhandarian Sargasso Space Weed,where star ships from all over the Colonial Alliance,that is vast frontier around the Terran Federation,that trapped for centuries in Rhandarian spaceweed are found in modern times, along with a society of descendants of those various spacers and sea monsters.The Sargasso Sea of Space,became a local oupost for outlaw and star pirate traffic,for centuries. edit See also * Tumbolia External links * blather.net: Super Sargasso Surfin' Stub icon This paranormal-related article is a stub. You can help Wikipedia by expanding it. Posted by NINE9INCHE STUD at 7:04 PMhttp://farscape.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=star+systems&go=1 Maveric Lion Entertainment Group.tm©1990-2007.2008